custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Nexus Magna
''Nexus Magna ''is world created by The Great Beings and orbits in the Neo-Solis Magna System. The Great Beings used this planet as a preserved planet in case of any disaster occurs to Spherus Magna and migrate the Bionicle race. Later the planet began to support it's own life and The Great Beings didn't not interfere with the planet or it's residents. History Pre-History During the Prime years of Spherus Magna Nexus Magna was used as preserved planet for future generations of the Bionicle if any disaster occurs onto Spherus Magna such as a virus or disasters that can make them go extinct. They've placed similar creatures from Spherus Magna and breed them on Nexus to ensure their survival. Soon after the planet began to overpopulate with creatures of the planet, so the Great Beings created the "Nexian Technicians" beings similar to Keetongu to watch over the planet and control the population. The Nexian Technicians became one of the most intelligent beings in Neo-Solis Magna. The Shattering Soon after the Nexian Technicians helped preserved the world for future generations of the Bionicle until The Shattering occurred on Spherus Magna. The explosion made the gravity push the planet out of it's orbiting around Spherus Magna as the shock wave threw the Nexian Technicians into a deep sleep for over 100,000 years. Nexian Evolution Since after the Shattering occurred and the reawakening of the Nexian's the beings had a restart in their systems and made them self aware but still intelligent. They continued to preserve the planet like they were told to before but manage create some of their own like Matoran like Nexian Technicians to help out. They even managed to build high advanced and clean technology, cities, homes and society to help benefit the species and the planet. Without a god or the Great Beings to interfere they have nothing distracting them so they are able to keep focus on their people, the creatures, society and the planet. Reformation (Bionicle: Star Explorers) Since the reformation of Shperus Magna and all of the planets have returned to orbit and universe becoming whole again. The Great Beings wanted to reclaim the world they've lost ages ago but seems that it wouldn't be right to take their world away. So they let the Nexian Technicians keep Nexus Magna as their home world but still open to migration in case of any disaster. Society Nexus Magna is not known for religious beliefs since they don't have a Makuta or even Mata Nui for them praise or pray upon them. So they don't have any beliefs but only worship The Great Beings as rulers; not gods. The Nexian's run a very clean society from clean protodermis, clean cities and streets, low crime rate but no stranger's to violence. Most of the time they are peaceful beings but are no pacifist and will fight to protect their, people, city, homeland and the planet. Social Structure The citizens are mostly placed where they are needed with only little diversity since they were all given the same purpose. Now they can serve their own purpose since they're reawakening while still attending their duties to The Great Beings. Class Structure * Supreme Nexian (Leader) * Nexian Scribes (Upper Class) * Nexian Workers (Middle Class) * Nexian Farmers (Lower Class) Gender Structure * Nexian-Mal (Nexian Males) * Nexian-Fem (Nexian Vortixx like Females) * Nexian-Tan (Nexian Matoran like Male & Females) Known Locations * Nexia-Nui - The capital city of Nexus Magna * Outlands - Where most of the creatures live in the wild and preserves * Nexus Research Center - Nexian Research * Nexus Star Gate - Teleportation Gate * Nexus Markets - Largest Market Place on their world Islands * Kandal * Goga Nui * Reverstan Known Inhabitants * Supreme Karcai (Leader of Nexus Magna) * Lakai (Currently on Neo-Magna) * Jaktai (Female Nexian Technician) * Morai (Matoran Nexian) See Also * The Quest for the Ultimate Toa * Neo-Solis Magna * Neo-Magna * BIONICLE: Star Explorers Category:Planets